Lands of War: Alternative Path
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A series of dark and sexy fics that revolve around the Phantasy Star Universe world of Lands of War. Please read Lands of War first.


Lands of War: Alternative Path

'Do me a favour?'

_Everyone thinks just because she is a top class Guardian, makes her seem like she is totally sexless. Just because she hasn't had a boyfriend before, people think that she is totally unaware of passion. But as you know, everybody will get the urges at one point or another and Sierra is no exception. But as you know, how she keeps it suppressed is her dirty little secret but for once in her life, her own way of keeping under control is not enough, but lucky for, a close friend happens to walk by..._

-Sierra's room, 10:32pm-

The lights were low; all was silent within her Parum apartment. Even her PM was in forced sleep mode, because you see; when Sierra wants to relieve herself she takes no chances. She makes sure that her friends are all out on field so she gets no interruptions especially Rayo, since he has the PW to the door. His own personal adventures have given her more time recently to relish in herself, making her a slightly happier person. But lately she's been bored; she needs something new to excite her. Well having the real deal would be nice but she wouldn't know who to go with.

"Hmmm." Sierra moan lightly as her own fingers invaded her insides lightly feeling around for that spot that always got her going. She felt the flow of her own vaginal fluids run through the three fingers inside her. She wasn't naked in anyway shape or form. Her skirt was just slightly unzipped and hiked up, just enough so that her fingers can work freely.

"Ohhhh." She moaned again as her rubbed her clit slightly in attempt to push the pleasure level that little higher. She desperately wanted to orgasm, she hasn't in a while and she missed the bliss that was involved in that feeling. She now began to thrust harder with all three fingers. Trying to begin a rapid pace was hard for the simple face she's been through all of this before. Her face was flushed with a few deep red blushes appearing on her face. Her breathing was shallow trying to keep up with her thrusts. Then by her surprise, the air locks of her main door came loose and only one person has the password to her door.

"Oh shit..." She whispered as she prepare for the worst.

Rayo looked around Sierra's half lit room. This is defiantly different from his normal trips to her room. He looked at Sierra's PM to see that he was in sleep mode. Not wanting to disturb him, Rayo silently crept past him and opened the door to them part of Sierra's room. As he walked into Sierra's room, the scene that he was looking at will scar him for the rest of his life.

"Uh, hi Ray..." Sierra said somewhat blissfully. She was panting heavily the blush on her face grew from embarrassment. Her fingers were deep inside her skirt and thrusting in and out even through Rayo was staring right at her. The urge of wanting to orgasm was more than trying to hide what she was doing. She needed that extra push to get her off, and she was starting to think her fingers couldn't do the job.

"Something wrong?" Rayo asked hesitantly. What Sierra would like to say and what she wanted to say was two different things. Unfortunately for her, what she wanted came out instead.

"I need help getting off..." She gasped out. Only then she realized what she what she said to him. A huge blush crept on to Rayo's face. As the very human part of Rayo body began to react to this sight he blinked a few times to wonder if this was some sick erotic dream he was having.

"What was that?" Sierra finally cracked. She thought there was no point of hiding it now. She needed it and she was going to get it. Rayo was best since there were so close and the idiot was way to understanding for his own good. Well, isn't that what friends are for...

"Fuck me please." Very up front about it and she was getting agitated with Rayo's lack of movement. "As in now Rayo." She commanded. Rayo flinched slightly before he took the command in and went with it. As he approached the bed, Sierra was already fiddling with her skirt and panties trying to get it out of the way. Rayo nervously took off his formal wear and stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her to strip. She was ready within a matter of seconds. She was facing him sitting up slightly as naked as she was born. She was still using her fingers to penetrate herself but it was a much slower pace.

"Hurry Rayo, I need it now!" she pleaded. Rayo nodded quickly and took his boxers off and crawled up the bed near her.

"Where do you want me?" Rayo asked nervously. Sierra turned away from him and used the bedside table to lean while sticking her bum out.

"Behind me..." She breathed. She felt the body heat of Rayo get closer as he is both nervous and excited about what he was about to experience. As he slowly got behind her, she reached around and gave his already hard member a long soft stroke. Gasping at the sensation Rayo twitched at his touch. He wrapped his arms around Sierra very slender and feminine body and pulled himself close.

"Sie, I'm kind of new to this so I'm going to need a little help." Sierra nodded as she grabbed his arousal lightly and positioned it at her opening.

"There you go, now just thrust in." Rayo raised an eye brow of concern.

"I heard the first heats for women..." Sierra shook her head, Swiftly cutting him off.

"It's ok, I can handle it." With that, Rayo held Sierra's hips steady as he pushed his way through her barrier breaking it to pieces while settling as his whole member snuggled gently inside her. Sierra's reaction was immediate.

"RAYO!" She screamed as her body reaction took effect. With how much she broke herself down earlier, just the initial first thrust made her orgasm and orgasm hard. Her whole virginal passage sized up and clamped down on Rayo causing his face to flinch slightly and the new found sensation. Sierra moaned again out loud as she rode out her orgasm. Now breathing heavily, she tried to regain her composure to carry on what she wanted to do. She turned around and kissed Rayo lightly on the cheek and took his hand in hers.

"You can move now Rayo..." Rayo squeezed her hand in response as he pulled back then thrust back in. The initial movement caused a huge gasp from both of them as the relished in the feeling. Then Rayo repeated it again but this time a little faster. Sierra let a moan escape her lips this time. She was in complete wonderland and she never wanted to leave. She found it difficult to keep her mind focused on anyone thing as she was being pleasured by in ways she hasn't before.

"Faster Rayo..." She pleaded as Rayo picked up the pace as he effortlessly rammed at her with what he had. Sierra used the table as support as she felt her hips move back and forth in an attempt to keep up. This scene here was completely silent except of the primal sounds of the appreciating the other's company and action. Sierra reached around for Rayo's other hand and took it in her free hand. Then she placed both of his on her breasts while keeping her hands over them. He instinctively clutched his hands slightly causing him to in avertedly message them lightly. These pleasures alone cause a mini orgasm and as the fire slowly burned through her body as she came, Rayo was still pounding through it making more sparks to go off in her body.

"More, harder Rayo." She whimpered as Rayo really tried to kick it but he was going as fast as he could. Sierra was building to another orgasm fast and she knew it. But this one was different; it felt like there was something big behind it. So she increased the movement of her hips as she started to push back against his thrusts. She knew it was coming, and she was doing everything to let it come out quicker.

"Harder Rayo, I'm gonna cum!" Rayo increased his tempo that little more as he leant forward into her more.

"I'm gonna cum too Sie." Sierra squeezed harder on his hands hard as she felt it coming.

"Cum inside me!" She screamed as it finally hit her. Her body heavily twitched and thrashed under Rayo. Her vaginal passage contracted then closed in around Rayo's member making her passage extremely tight while he was still pounded into her. Then Rayo finally climax with a hell of a lot of force.

"Sie!" He called out as he spilled inside her. Good thing it's synthetic. Shooting three to four streams into her vaginal passage during Sierra's orgasm made her climax hit the next level. Turning at an angle to suppress the screams of her orgasm, she crushed her lips against his in their first and maybe last ever kisses she will share with him. She moaned into his mouth as her body reacted to his fluids inside her.

"That was amazing..." Rayo said after getting his breath back. They were still connected even as Rayo's member began to deflate. Sierra smiled at him.

"You're not bad for a CAST" She said while sticking her tongue at him. She could feel the mixture of her vaginal fluids and his cum run down the side of her leg. She didn't mind, all she wanted to do is rest now.

"What do you want do now Sie?" Sierra shook her head.

"Just sleep." Rayo nodded and began to get up... "You mind staying with me?" Rayo shook his head.

"I don't mind." He pulled out and lay down next to her.

"Thanks Rayo." She said before cuddling next to him and falling asleep.


End file.
